TRUKS SE SIENTE SOLO
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI EL DESTINO TE PONE A PRUEBA PARA QUE CAMBIES DE DIMENCION Y AYUDES A TU PROPIA RAZA A TENER SU LIBERTAD SOELO DESEANDO NO ESTAR SOLO ENCONTRARAS LO QUE EN VERDAD ERES LEAN Y COMENTN SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y DE ANTEMANO MIL DISCULPAS
1. truks triste

Un dia para ser exacto en la corporación capsula se encuentra truks pensando en como será su viaje al pasado para advertirle a goku y sus amigos de los terribles androides qu actualmente están aquejando su época se encuentra en una destrucción tan intensa que no sabe ni que hacer su madre termina de realizar los últimos preparativos para su viaje

Truks : madre mi padre supo de mi existencia antes de la pelea de los androides

Bulma no en realidad ni yo sabia

Truks en ese momento se siente en un punto de no saber de como reccione el al ver a su padre lo único que sabe es que era un príncipe sayayin de un distante planeta y que su existencia se debe a un sin numero de situaciones que surgieron asta lo que trajo a su padre al planeta tierra

Ya que su madre le dijo que ya estaba todo preparado este se subio a la nave y se fue a un viaje que no sabe ni como terminara .

Truks al despertar se encuentra en un paisaje mas natural y menos devastado que en su propia época ahí se encuentra con algunos amigos del pasado de su madre como a su padre que están impacientes desde que les dijo que goku llegaría a ese lugar ,el nunca pensó que su padre seria de esa manera orgulloso y demasiado serio e impaciente

Pero lo que yo no sabia era que antes de que Goku llegare me iva a enfrentar a la mayor amenaza de los sayayines frizer pero en un dos por tres lo elimine ahora me encuentro dándole explicaciones a Goku no puedo creer que es el otro lado de la moneda de mi padre quizás fue de la forma en como crecio pero no comprendo como fue posible que mi madre se enamorara de una persona como el pero en fin fue si decisión yo ya cumpli mi misión y ya regrezare a casa para poder luchar con lo que pueda con esos asquerosos adroides se que con el pequeño cambio los resultados serán muy diferentes asta a lo mejor mi futuro haya cambiado un poco ya no puedo esperar para ir a casa y disfrutar a su madre y controlar eso que esta sucediendo me despedi y mee fui de ahí con dirección a mi hogar pero cual seria mi sorpresa de que no hay nada al principio pienso que puse mal las cordenadas de mi casa y las vuelvo a colocar y espero que funcione pero veo que no mi planeta ya no esta mi mundo ha desaparecido yo apenas un joven de 16 años que no tiene nada ni asta un planeta he estado después de lo sucedido en los confines del espacio y me encontrado raros alienígenas que me dicen que me paresco a mi padre pero yo trato de indicar de que no lo conozco y hasta disminuyo mi poder aparentando de que no lo conozco y asta insinuo que ni siquiera es de mi especie algunos insectos locos como dice mi padre de otra dimencion asta pensaron que era su rencarnación he visto que el espacio es un lugar peligros o para seres que no tienen planeta propio he pensado hasta el suicidio pero nrecapacito al ultimo momento al oir la voz de mi madre diciéndome que pare pero que are apartir de ahora ya no la tengo con migo yo no se por que me pidió ir al pasado quisas ella por ser un gran científico tenia todo esto previsto y ,lo haría para salvarme pero los demás que creo que mi madre era un poco egoísta y en ciertos aspectos también muy parecida a mi padre ya medio año y como los extraño hace unos pocos días fui al pasado donde me rencontré de nuevo con mi querido hogar mis amigos y mis padres para la batalla ya en esta dimencion ya naci todos nos reunimos en un lugar para ver donde aparecían los androides al parecer todos se hicieron mas fuertes y dudo mucho que en verdad sea yo de utilidad para ellos ya que sus poderes y capacidades crecieron mi madse me acerca y me pregunta como va todo con respecto de mi hogar si supiera que no tengo yo trato de lucir lo mas feliz posible ella todavía pienza que mi hogar mi querido planeta existe pero no yo ya no tengo nada que perder creo que la vida de mi padre y la mia se parecen ambos no tenemos nada pero al final en comparación a mi encontró su hogar pero yo luchare por este y me regresare a ese lugar de mala muerte en el que he estado ocultando mi verdadera identidad desde que mi planeta desaparecio con todo cuando me despedi de todos le dije que saludaría a todos pero pienso si supieran la verdad que he estado a la deriva desde hace unos meses mi fuerza ha crecido pero mi espíritu no en ese lugar en el que vivo sirviendo bebidas a diferentes especies algunos al principio me vean como algo atemorizante pero después de un tiempo se acostumbraron a mi viendo que el parecido que tengo con vegueta solo es eso y se han acoplado a mi forma de ser inofenciva solo si me atacan ataco pero eso no se ha presentado desde que viene a vivir ahí pero no pienso quedarme ahí por mucho tiempo este no es mi lugar solo es de paso pronto planeo viajar de nuevo para evitar lo que sucedió pero mi nave a tradado mas en recargar de lo acostumbrado pero bueno yo no soy un genio en esa materia mi madre lo era pero yo no mucho se que sufrio un imperfecto pero yo la arregle lo mejor que pude por ello me he quedado en este horrible sitio ase unas semanas apareció el clon de goku por estos rumbos turles que pensaron que no me ha tocado ver sayayines en este bar aunque paresca extraño son los que mas visitan estos rumbos y eso que estamos extintos pienso yo si no lo estuviera este lugar estaría a reventar de ellos ,primero el que vino y como comente fue turles que se presentoo como un pirata espacial me invito a unirme por que le recordaba a alguien esperaba que fuera tan inteligente como Goku pero no rápido me tuvo que reconocer casi le dio el soponcio cuando supo a quien me parecía te pareces al rey vegueta yo actue como un completo idiota imitando a Goku quien hubiera pensado que yo me metiera en estos embrollos yo un joven nada problemático ,metido en estos embrollos que ocacionaron un sin numero de personas primero que me parecía después me preguntaron que si era su hijo y ahora salen que soy su rencarnación estos marcianos y sayayines están bien locos todos pero yo solo se que no debo de decir quien soy por que me meteré en los mas horrikbles problemas que un humano común pueda soportar dije humano no medio humano con sayayin hayyy pobre de mi asta yo ni se quien soy

Turles es muy amable con migo pero se bien que es solo apariencia pero que puedo hacer mas que ser amables con ellos los que fueron mas agresivos con migo fueron Pragas y Broli pero que peor me he sentido y he salido adelante a toda costa eso se llama supervive3ncia cierto dia me di cuenta que mi nave se cargo ahora comienza mi viaje para arreglar todo este embrollo y corregir esto que mi madre desato bueno inserto la fecha de mi partida pero veo que se alca mi nave cuando despierto de mi inconsiencia veo a un grupo de sayayines a dos que no conozco y a mi padre el intenta lastimarme pero por alguna extraña razón el sayayin que es pelon llamado Napa me protege diciendo que el se ara cargo pero no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando solo conozco a mi padre,no se quien sea ese tal napa ni que me aran pero tratare que nadie sepa quien es mi padre vegueta estoy muy débil debido a que mi nave estayo y mi cuerpo se irio el tal napa me cargo me llevo a su nave me acurruco como solia hacerlo mi madre y yo por lo herido que estaba me quede dormido cuando desperté estaba en una especie de maquina estraña yo no puedo creer lo que me ha estado pasando primero lo que paso con mi mami mi planeta y todo después de que me recupere desperté de un humor que mejor ni les cuento como no iba a despertar de malas si mi propio padre le dijo a ese melenudo tipo que se desiciera de mi cabe señalar que el no sabe que es mi padre que enn ciertos puntos es ventajoso y no pero en fin estoy atrapado en este lugar ,napa a sido muy amable y yo no entiendo por que el me mira como si fuera su hijo pero quien sabe por que si los describiera seria el trio de terroristas por lo que hacen he estado no se cuanto tiempo con ellos y no me acostumbroo creo que en cierto aspecto estraño a mi planeta y a mis amigos y termine en un oyo del que no puedo escapar me siento tan miserable y tan solo en esos momentos se me hacerca napa preguntándome como estoy asta ese momento casi no hablo con nadie por lo que me paso me he vuelto mas frio y mas solitario incluso mas que mi padre yo no salgo de donde me deja napa raditz se burla diciéndome bebito o cosas que en realidad no me ofende pero yo actuo que si y lo ataco mi padre ve eso y se rie yo se que no me conoce pero eso no responde por que napa me protege de radtiz y me tiene tantas consideraciones a menos que digo napa sabe quien soy! No te espantes truks voy a veriguar que sucede pero si se sabe yo no tengo nada que perder en verdad nada.

Entonces entre a la sala de entrenamiento y espere a que todos se fueran se que no he desobedecido a napa desde que llegue a ese lugar pero necesito hablar con el de forma urgente uno de esos soldados de frezer me ve y me saluda yo no me inmuto resivo el saludo y lo respondo

Napa queda sorprendido al ver de como me comporto

Zabon tanto rato con los sayayines y ya estas pareciendo uno

Truks yo soy un sayayin

Zabon que!

Truks si bueno la mitad


	2. ya no quiero estar solo

Zabon tanto rato con los sayayines y ya estas pareciendo uno

Truks yo soy un sayayin

Zabon que!

Truks si bueno la mitad

Nadie en esa nave puede creer lo que Tuks a dicho pero Napa se ve que esta mas interesado en el que antes

En ese momento lo jala de la plallera diciedole que pretendes al enfentar a Zabon

Truks nada es solo que yo

Napa te dije que te quedaras en la habitación

Truks lo se es que tengo algo muy importante de hablar con usted y no podía perder mas el tiempo

Napa si dime que ocurre

Truks desde que he llegado con usted usted ha sido amable con migo y de lo que tengo entendido los sayayines no son asi y menos con un hibrido te pido una explicación no se que ocurre

Napa con que una explicación dime entonces quien eres tu y que pretendes

Truks yo nada pero no puedo decir quien soy en realidad

Napa esta bien solo respóndeme esto

Truk si

Napa tu padre es Vegueta verdad

Truks yo no puedo como lo supo

Napa erestan parecido a el cuando tenia tu edad y asta tienes su misma mirada de haberlo perdido todo que

Truks cállate tun no sabes nada

Napa te guardo el sercreto con una condición…

Truks cual

Napa que me agas un favor

En otro lugar se encontraba Raditz y Veguta hablando

Raditz no se te hizo raro de que Napa tratara bien a ese cachorro

Vegueta si pero tal vez sea la edad

Raditz yo lo conozco bien y el no se comportaría asi yo lo he visto como lo mira como si fueras tu

Vegueta te estas obsesionando igual que con buscar a tu hermano es solo que ese grandulón se siente solo ya sabes como son los sayayines ancianos

Raditz pero yo todavía lo veo no de esa edad

Vegueta relájate mañana tendremos que ir a misión y veras que se le quita

Con napa y truks estas seguro que este es tu trato

Napa si y si no te quedas quieto te voy a lastimar con esta aguja

Truks con razón goku les teme

Napa dijiste algo

Truks que no quiero

Napa no seas bebe no te va doler

Truks es que no me as esplicado para que es eso

Por hoy se acabo sabremos que le quiere hacer napa o mejor dicho se dejara trukss a por sierto no soy propietaria de dbz solo una admiradora que le encanta hacer esto


	3. truks ya no tan triste

Truks Napa por favor déjame

Napa tu te tienes que dejar

Truks en ese momento corre y Napa a tras de

En ese momento Vegueta y Raditz ven su reacción y se comienzan a reir ya que Truks dice no seas malo con migo

Napa sabes bien que si no te dejas dire tu secreto

Truks esta bien pero dime que es eso

Napa solo vitaminas (si supiera que es para que le cresca la cola y poderlo educar como se debe como un príncipe que es lo que es)

Truks prometes que no dolerá

Napa si te lo prometo ven con migo

Truks esta bien

En esos momentos Vegueta se le acerca a Raditz diciéndole

Vegueta tienes razón Raditz eso no son vitaminas es la formula de tu padre

Que quiere decir con esto Vegueta hace muchos años el padre de Raditz desarrollo una formula para que los sayayines que perdieran su cola la recuperaran pero Vegueta en ese momento pensaba que era extraño que lo utilizase en ese cachorro que nada tenia que ver con los sayayines a menos que ese niño sea un hijo de Napa pensaba el seria extraño ya que nosotros tenemos nuestras precuaciones o seria en mis primeros años si eso seria cierto pensaba entonces todo se me complicaría con frezer lo destruiría pero que estará pensando napa de quien será ese cachorro si lo que sospecho es de uno de los tres que are si es mi cachorro si lo es creo que lo protegeré y are lo que mi padre nunca hizo pero creo que por ahora Napa lo cuidara bien

Truks Napa eso me dolio malo dijiste que no dolería

Napa ya calmate ya esta hecho

Truks pero por que me lo pusiste en el coxis

Napa por que son vitaminas

Truks ha bueno pero no lo vuelvas hacer

Napa esta bien

Napa (esa cara que hizo se parece a su padre)

Truks de que te ries

Napa de nada solo descanza mañana será muy difícil

Truks que o por que

Napa por nada solo digo

Truks te pasas amigo

Napa que

Truks pues eres mi camarada o que

Napa no pensé que tuviera ese honor

Truks que honor y que nada yo no soy un príncipe solo un hibrido

Napa no diga eso señor tu eres mi príncipe

Truks eres imposible

Napa que

Truks nada olvídalo

Nadie sabia que Vegueta estaba escuchando lo que decían detrás de la puerta por que iba a anunciar a Napa su próxima mision

Hasta aquí se acaba se descubrirá vegueta la verdad sabra truks lo que le hizo napa


	4. no entiendo nada

Nadie puede creer que Truks sea un sayano y mas que Napa lo defienda ,obio se gano toda la curiosidad de los miembros de su escuadron ya que cuidaba a Truks como si fuera el príncipe Vegueta teniendo las mismas consideraciones con el unos pensaban que por la edad,otros que tal vez era su hijo pero nadie llegaba a la conclucion exacta de tan extraña situación ,pero Vegueta al enterace de que ese cachorro es suyo tiene que protegerlo a toda costa ,el nunca pensó estar en esta situación pero si frezer se entera obio le ara algo y el pro extraño que paresca lo protegerá por que el es suyo y nada ni nadie se lo va a quitar de un tiempo aca Raditz ha visto sus extraños comportamientos tanto de napa como de Veguta son muy blandos con el y el la mera verdad no entiende nada solo sabe que iran en la tarde a misión y quien sabe que ocurra alla solo sabe que si esos locos están embobados con el hibrido el tiene que cumplir la misión por ellos y aclarar las cosas con ese cachorro ya que no entiende nada de esa extraña situación, entiende que napa es un sentimental pero Vegueta que hace siendo asi y no creo que sea la edad es algo mas que esos dos me ocultan y me choca que me dejen fuera de todos nada mas por ser un baja clase.

Truks Napa te pasaste me duele y me siento extraño

Vegueta: que tanto le haces al niño

Napa :nada solo le di vitaminas

Vegueta :si eso fuera no se estaría quejando

Truks con lagrimas que me inyecto papa

Napa el solo se evidencio ahora vegueta lo mata

Vegueta nada para tu mal eyy vienes a mi habitación quiero hablar con tigo

Asta aquí por hoy les ira bien en la misión ,aceptara vegueta a truks ,raditz se dara cuenta de todo y mas que pasara en la misión


	5. quien es truks

Se que en el capitulo anterior no me entendieron si supieran que lo hice cuando asia un examen jajaja pero bueno seguire y les explicare mas detalladamente

Vegueta se dio cuenta de que truks es su hijo por que le iba avisar a nappa de la nueva misión y sin dudas algunas si esto era verdad el mismo niño lo llamo papa quejandoce por la inyección que le dio nappa para que le creciera la cola

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++siguiendo con el capitulo++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegueta no puede creer que sea su hijo y ha decidido llevarcelo a su habitación para que le explique como es posible que sea su hijo si el no se ha metido con ninguna hembra de otra raza ya que le dan asco solo lo hara con una hermosa sayana ni con nadie mas tiene que saber por que es su hijo

Truks que sucede señor

Vegueta como es posible que yo sea tu padre

Truks en ese momento no sabe ni que decir y por la deseperacion de lo que le ha pasado en los últimos mese se tira a sus pies llorando como si fuera un pequeño cachorro

Vegueta al principio se enojo pero al ver que no había sido bien educado lo entendió todo ,el se aria cargo a partir de ahora de truks

En otro lugar Raditz no puede creer que todos sean amables con el hibrido si según las tradiciones lo deben de repudiar ,no entiende nada de ese par ese hibrido debe de tener algo primero llega a sus vidas de extraña manera ,después nappa lo trata como si fuera vegueta y por ultimo este lo trata como un cachorro de su misma especie que necesita a su padre esos dos traman algo y como dije anteriormente aberiguare que se traen esos dos ,ya se que soy un baja clase pero no me deben de tratar así yo soy puro y ese cachorro no no entiendo el por que ser amables con el si en nuestras antiguas tradiciones el junto con su padres deberían de morir.

Vegueta ya no llores lo comprendo se que te sientes solo yo igual y no importa lo que seas no me apartare de ti

Truks gracias papa

Vegueta si pero mantén eso en secreto

Truks por que no me quieres

Vegueta no es eso lo que pasa es que no quiero que mis enemigos te lastimen

Truks pero si yo se me defender

Vegueta eso es cachorro eso se llama orgullo sayayin y veo que lo tienes completo

Truks esta bien papa pero dime como es que nappa se entero

Vegueta es que eres muy parecido a mi y pues si exentamos tu cabello eres idéntico a mi y nappa el fue el que me crio

Truks haha ya veo esta bien obedeceré pero después me ayudaras a volver con mi madre

Vegueta eso jamás tu eres mio y de nadie mas

Truks esta bien pero no te enojes

Vegueta deja de actuar así de estúpido

Truks si no seas así con migo, hay ese nappa si que me lastimo me duele y me pica demasiado mi coxis

Vegueta tranquilízate duerme y veraz que te sentirás mejor

Truks quédate con migo que ese zabon no me da buena espina

Vegueta esta bien duerme hijo yo estaré aquí y no dejare que te lastimen nadi

En esos instantes nadie se había percatado que Raditz había escuchado todo y no podía creer esto con razón lo trataban asi pensaba raditz como no lo deduje son idénticos

Raditz ese hibrido tiene mucha suerte en el tiempo en que nació y como tiene embobado a vegueta ,bueno yo siempre quise que tuviera descendientes y ese niño es perfecto hijo de vegueta

Raditz señor que hace usted aquí si lo ven aquí sospecharan

Vegueta tienes razón duerme con el y protégelo, solo permíteme sacarle su herencia sayayin (vegueta en esos momentos se refiere a su cola de mono que por la inyección de nappa ya ha crecido para ser sacada)

Raditz esta bien señor,su hijo se ve que es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta

Vegueta si es cierto eso pero su comportamiento no es como el de nosotros pero con los años será trabajaremos en secreto por que sea asi .

En esos instantes Truks se mueve al sentir como le sacan su cola sayana

Raditz ya tiene mucho de que no veía un cachorrito de esa edad ,príncipe puedo tocar a su hijo,

Vegueta no veo por que no me voy pero ya sabes lo que te dije

Raditz si señor lo entiendo

Salio vegueta acabando de decir eso ya que tenia que hace muchos informes de los trabajos de las próximas misiones que tenia

Raditz Truks despierta

Truks mama dame 10 minutos mas al rato destruyo a los androides

Raditz que ¿?

Raditz no entiendo de que hablas solo despierta tengo que hablar con tigo

Por ahora fin todos los chavos de mi edad les cuesta levantarse y quise poner que truks no era la excepción ,que quiere hablar raditz con el lograra despertarlo y mas truks lograra salvar a su raza estas respuestas y mas serán reveladas en el siguiente episodio ,la verdad de truks


	6. Chapter 6

Por otra parte

Pensamiento de zarbon

Hace un mes ese mono repugnante de Nappa trajo a un cachorro algo raro su energía es algo extraña ,averiguando y hablando con el me di cuenta que es medio sayano no puedo creer que el sea sayayin de cómo se comporta lo he reportado con Frezer y no parecio molestarle que existiera sino le parecio muy divertido ,pero en fin yo se que esto no terminara nada bien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raditz : despierta príncipe

Trucks : un rato más mama, no vez que ayer me dieron una paliza

Raditz: hay este niño es igual que su padre

Trucks: señor que haces aquí

Raditz : nada solo cuidándote

Trucks: de que (no entiendo nada primero me trata como basura y ahora muy raro)

Raditz: ya despierta deseo hablar con usted

Trucks: no entiendo por qué me hablas así , pero esta bien que pasa

Raditz: me bas diciendo como es tu madre y como fue que convencio al príncipe

Trucks: no entiendo de que me estas hablando

Radtiz: no te hagas el pendejo con migo yo se todo

Truck: no sé por donde empesar solo te dire que no tengo un lugar a donde irme unos mostruos destruyeron y me siento muy solo, mi madre ya no esta , mi planeta desaparecio y no entiendo como es que te estoy contando esto.

Raditz: te entendemos si tan solo pudiéramos liberarnos de Frezer iria a buscar a mi hermano y buscaríamos un buen planeta y vivir ahí

Truck : en serio piensas esto no lo creo

Raditz : claro quédate con nosotros y nunca te sentirás solo

Truck : si esta bien , pero no habrá problemas con Zabon

Raditz: estando juntos somos fuertes

Trucks: eso lo se y gracias por su apoyo

En ese momento Trucks se siente bien de tener el apoyo de alguien pero al mismo tiempo se siente algo débil y extraño con la vacuna que le puso Nappa , en ese instante se levanta y cae al suelo diciendo lo siguiente

Truck: que es esto "lo dice refiriéndose a su cola sayana "

Raditz :nada es solo tu herencia

Truck: como me lo dices tan tranquilo no vez que ni puedo caminar por su causa

Raditz: no te preocupes llamare a tu padre creo que esto es algo familiar y yo no tengo nada que ver en esto

Trucks: cobarde, no se cómo se atrevió a dejarme tirado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raditz: príncipe Vegueta

Vegueta: sí que pasa

Radtiz: su hijo ya se dio cuenta de su herencia y creo que necesita su apoyo

Vegueta: yo se , pero que puedo hacer ,los soldados de Frezer

Raditz: no te preocupes los distraeré si es necesario

Vegueta : esta bien ire

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con el rato de intentarse parar logro pararse y tratar de caminar logro adaptarce

Trucks: al fin lo logre, creo que esta cosa se ira

En ese momento entra Vegueta y ve lo que estaba a punto de hacer y lo detiene

Vegueta: que crees que estas haciendo

Trucks: nada papá solo me salio esta cosa y no la quiero

Vegueta : eso quiere decir que no quieres ser parte de nosotros y si no es asi largo, no deseo volverte a ver si lo haces

Trucks: no papá perdóname no quise molestarte

Vegueta: está bien solo acurrúcate ya es tarde duérmete

Trucks: esta bien papá (creo que esta cosa que hace un rato me salio me la quedare ya que esto me une a ellos y eso me agrada de cierta manera)

Vegueta : creo que esto ya esta mi cachorro es mio, eso mio y de nadie mas y nadie me lo va a quitar ya que es mio y se quedara con migo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zabon: ya nos enteramos de quien es ese cachorro

Frezer : de quien

Zabon: pues de quien crees

Frezer : ya no andes con eso y dime mi querido general de quien es

Zabon : pues de nada menos ni nada mas que de nuestro querido príncipe mono

Frezer : estas hablando de Vegueta

Zabon de quien mas

Frezer: ese mocoso no debe de existir, no vera la luz mañana

Zabon como ordene

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo que esos dos no se dieron cuenta de que Raditz había oído todo y se apresuro a decir el problema por el cual estaban pasando

Nappa: que ocurre Raditz porque la prisa

Raditz : quieren asesinar a nuestro preciado príncipe

Nappa : te refieres a Trucks

Raditz : si debemos salvaguardar su seguridad, se que es mas débil que Vegueta y que tu no tiene posibilidad ya que no ha sido entrenado

Nappa : se lo dire cuando venga se que si vamos los dos sospecharan

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vegueta : que hermoso se ve dormido te protejeré mi cachorro

En ese instante se aleja y lo deja completamente dormido

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En su habitación

Nappa: que bueno que llegar

Vegueta: por qué tan alterado

Nappa : Raditz oyo que tu cachorro esta en peligro debemos escapar

Vegueta : yo no soy ningún cobarde

Nappa: lo se pero el niño esta en peligro debemos irnos entrenar y vencerlos

Vegueta en cierto punto tienes razón

Nappa: ya conseguimos una nave

Vegueta : traire al niño

Raditz: si señor

Vegueta: ve por nuestro niño

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de discutir y planear a donde esconderse se nos ocurrio que lo mejor seria ir a un planeta cercano al que fue enviado mi pequeño hermano, lo se pero lo importante es salvarlo

Raditz: que bueno que no pesa mucho pequeño

Truck: que bueno que estas bien mamá yo pensé que lo había perdido todo

Raditz sigue durmiendo ,lo bueno de todo esto es que tu herencia es café

Raditz : aquí esta , ya todos vi que estan dormidos podremos irnos

Vegueta : que bueno entoces encaminémonos para salir de aquí

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::a la mañana siguiente:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frezer: donde estan esos monos

Zabon : no lo se y no hay registro a donde podrían haber ido

Dodoria: señor le informo que su padre y hermano están cerca

Frezer: esos monos son los menos importante por ahora no quiero que hablen de ellos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vegueta: al fin hemos salido de las garras de Frezer el cachorro todavía no despierta son las 2:00 am , no entiendo cómo es que no nos ha estado siguiendo pero eso significa que tenemos suerte

Otra vez yo son las 4:55 am y el cachorro empieza a hablar dormido, creo que su vida a sido tan dura como lo fue la mia, habla de su mamá y de unos tales androides.

5:59am todavía esta en mis brazos y empieza a despertar

Truck: donde estamos que hago aquí

Vegueta : estamos a un años luz del la galaxia 123

Truck: vamos a la tierra

Vegueta : si es tu deseo, nuevas coordenadas a la tierra

Trucks: en que rayos me he metido pero en fin no entiendo nada pero al parecer en esta época mi padre es menos amargado quien sabe que paso en el ya que

Vegueta: en que piensas

Truck : en nada

Vegueta: que divertido ya llegamos ,nueva horden no destruir el planeta (se ve que estos seres son idénticos a nosotros creo que es el planeta de mi cachorro y por ello lo protegere)

Raditz que quiere que hagamos con Kakaroto ya que no cumplio con su misión

Vegueta: premiarlo ya que este lugar es adecuado para escondernos

Vegueta : te agrada el lugar

Trucks: si papá

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otra parte en lo recondido del espacio

Frezer: padre que hace aquí

Coler: nada solo de visita

Frizir: donde están mis amigos

Frezer: ellos no están, no sé cómo es que te llevas con ellas

Después de un tiempo

Los sayanos


End file.
